The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle of the type disclosed hereinafter. As a result of the type of throttle point used to control the fuel flow, a lengthening of injection time and thereby quieter operation of the internal combustion engine at small injection quantities is obtained. Furthermore, since it becomes possible to inject small fuel quantities, the fuel is better prepared, which produces a reduction of the specific fuel consumption as well as a substantial reduction of the toxic components in the exhaust gas. At larger injection quantities, that is, in the partial and full load range, the throttle point is made ineffective, whereby sufficient fuel preparation ensues despite the large flow-through cross section, without any resultant throttle losses. Stringent requirements are placed on the developers of injection systems of this type by engine manufacturers and manifold solutions are already known. These known fuel injection nozzles have the disadvantage, however, that making the throttle point ineffective during the opening stroke is more or less solely dependent upon the quantity of fuel supplied. Even small differences in the force of the closing spring, such as those resulting from fatigue after a period of use, cause a postponement of the quantity-dependent instant upon which the throttle point is made ineffective. This produces substantial disadvantages for the fuel preparation as well as with respect to fuel consumption and quiet engine operation.